


Ice Skating

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel watches Elladan ice skating with a young Estel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forodwaith (Northland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



Glorfindel looked out across the frozen pond, smiling to himself. Seven was such a curious age in the children of Men. Their _fear_  may have quieted a bit, sparing their caretakers from a ceaseless parade of _why?_ , but their  _hröar_  still brimmed with boisterous energy.

Yet Estel at least had finally acquired a measure of grace and balance. On land he might be all arms and legs, but on the ice he skated figure-eights around Elladan. The child tore his knit hat off his head and waved it in the air at Glorfindel as he skated backwards.

It was good, Glorfindel decided, to leave serious matters behind for an afternoon, even if that was all he could spare. For he had already died once; he knew better than many elves how precious time could be. He vowed to himself that he would make more time for such diversions.

A heavy  _thud_  came from the ice, and Estel let out a  _whoop_  of joy. Glorfindel saw Elladan sitting on the ice, gently rubbing his backside.

Glorfindel found he was smiling in spite of himself. It seemed the child's high spirit was not the only boon from an afternoon so well spent!

**Author's Note:**

> Fëar and hröar are the Quenya words for spirit and body; for more on this concept see [this wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fea_and_hroa) on fear and hroar.


End file.
